


Cronuts, Chookies and Duffins

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bookstores, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: anonymous asked : Klaine meet-cute prompt: Rachel dragging Kurt to a "lame" book signing for some author he's never heard of, and he runs into Blaine in the aisle or restroom or somewhere, and they commiserate about this awful book signing and then Kurt discovers that woops Blaine is the author?





	

There is something … familiar about bookstores.

About books surrounding you, and offering warmth and shelter.

At least it used to feel like that, when Kurt was a kid.

It still does, when he thinks about it--just not when his roommate is dragging to a signing and the bookstore is filled to the brim with squealy women.

That being said, what is he doing here.

“Cronuts, Chookie and Duffins : The Year of the Hybrids”.

Interesting premise, sure, but if the book is about hybrid desserts, why isn’t there even one miserable baby cupcake in the whole bookstore.

And who the devil is B.D. Anderson?

“Beats me.”

Kurt does not jump a mile high in his shock at the voice that comes from his left.

His heart rate does spike up, sure, but he can easily blame it on the handsome quality of the stranger’s face.

“Oh, sorry, if I startled you,” Cute Tweed says, concern on his face.

“N-no, it’s quite alright,” Kurt replies, brushing invisible lint from his sleeve. “I thought everyone would get in line to meet the author.”

Something akin to amusement passes on Cute Tweed’s face- _ gosh that’s charming _ \--before he smiles, looking over the bookshelf that shelters them from the crowd. “I heard that the bookstore team can’t find him.”

“Do you think he--wait, how do you know it’s a guy?”

“Call it a feeling.”

_ I’d love to get a feeling too _ …  _ Hummel stop it you barely know the guy and you are in the Schoolbook section, for fuck’s sake _ .

“Alright then--do you think he bailed on his own book signing?”

Cute Tweed cocks his head to the side and shrugs-- _ oh it stretches the Tweed over his shoulders, not just cute I see … _ \--as he pulls a book from a shelf.

_ The Muffin Muncher _ , of all books.

Kurt looks away from the cover to focus on Cute Tweed’s face.

“If I were to listen to my guts,” Cute Tweed replies, looking at Kurt from under his eyelashes every time he looks away from the book, and boy is that an unfair amount of eyelashes for one singular man, “I’d say that Mr. Anderson doesn’t particularly look forward signing his book for a crowd of persons who very apparently don’t share his passion for food.”

Kurt looks over the bookshelf, and the women assembled in the bookstore, while very fashionable, don’t seem interested in the food buffet.

At all.

Well, that answers his question about the baby cupcakes, doesn’t it.

“You read it? The book?” Kurt asks, pulling up a book too-- _ The Little Prince, thank God for small mercies.  _

Cute Tweed nods. “You can say that,” he replies, his lips pulling into a crooked smile.

Kurt’s thoughts turn into a momentary mush at the sight, but he manages to keep a firm rein on it. “And your thoughts? Seems a bit like someone trying to hog onto the spotlight, using trends to make him shine.”

Cute Tweed closes the book--thank God--and leans against the bookshelf.

Very Boggie of him. Kurt does not swoon.

“I suppose it looks that way, but it’s an interesting analysis on our era and the food we consume,” he says, “though the editor didn’t let him get into the pleasure of it.”

“P-pleasure?”

“Why our generation finds solace in comfort food--the original pleasure we found as babies and search as adults.”

“Ah.” Kurt mulls over it and frowns. “He’s our age, this Anderson guy?”

A faint dusting of pink covers Cute Tweed’s cheeks. “I … assume so.”

_ Oh my God, he’s adorable. _

“Come clean now,” Kurt says, lightly touching Cute Tweed’s shoulder. “You  _ know  _ him.”

Cute Tweed’s eyes widen slightly. “In--um, in a way.”

_ Shit _ . “Are you his boyfriend?”

Cute Tweed lets out a sharp bark of laughter, and the blush intensifies. “Oh my God, no, I’m … I mean,  _ he’s  _ very single. Married to his typewriter type of guy.”

“Are you?”

“Uh?”

God, who wrote this dialogue. “Are you--are  _ you  _ single?”

Cute Tweed licks his lips-- _ sweet Jesus _ \--before taking a small step towards Kurt. “Very.”

“Oh.”

“What do you say we just--” Cute Tweed starts in a whisper, but he’s interrupted by a blond man who seems both exasperated and exhausted.

“There you are!” he exclaims, grabbing Cute Tweed’s arm without so much of a warning and pulling him away from Kurt. “Everyone’s been looking for you, Blaine, why do you always do this to me?”

Kurt starts to follow them, but the name makes him freeze.

Blaine.

“Every book signing is the same circus, next time, you organize the damn circus, bro,” the blond man continues in a mumble as they arrive in the midst of the crowd. He releases Cute Tweed’s--Blaine’s arm but keeps an hand on his back to make him walk forward. 

Blaine looks over his shoulder and mouths a “sorry” to Kurt, who is quite literally stunned in his place.

He just talked smack about a book with its author.

Who happens to be very cute.

Who happens to think that  _ Kurt _ is very cute, too.

Might be worth attending the dreading signing.

\---

Not for the first time in his albeit short career, Blaine wishes he could just sell books over the Internet.

He likes being with people who read his books, it’s not that he’s completely asocial.

He could do without the crowd who looks at him like--like … like  _ he  _ usually looks at cronuts, there’s a fine metaphor.

Damn Sam and his radar to always cockblock Blaine with the worst timing ever.

“Your book gave me cravings.”

The soft, yet strong voice makes him look up, and Blaine can’t help but beam at Hot Sarcastic Guy. “You stayed,” he says in one breath, taking the proffered book with a shaking hand.

“You made a compelling case,” the man says, leaning a bit against the table.

“May I ask for your name?” Blaine asks, and the man raises an eyebrow. “For--for the dedicace?”

The sharpness of his look melts away, and the man has this adorable look all over again. “Of--of course! It’s Kurt. Hummel. Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine smiles, holding up the man’s gaze before focusing on his best penmanship.

“Look at it once you’re out of the bookstore,” Blaine whispers as he gives the book back, and he finds himself lost in the swirls of green in the blue of Kurt’s eyes--or is it the other way around?

Blaine wouldn’t mind spending his remaining years on Earth finding it out.

Kurt smiles at him, tucking the book under his arm. “Very well then. See you around, Mr. Anderson.”

“Looking forward to it, Mr. Hummel.”

Blaine looks at Kurt as he walks away--what a sight to behold, really. Sigh-worthy.

“Hum, Blaine?”

“Hm?”

There is laughter in the back of Sam’s voice. “If you don’t mind focusing on the present,” he tells him, gently turning Blaine’s face back to the line, “we have these lovely ladies to please too.”

Blaine puts on his best smile and looks at the next person in line. “I always have time for such lovely ladies,” he says, his eyes wandering one more time on Kurt’s silhouette at the store’s exit.

\---

“To Kurt

Let’s indulge in sweets some time?

202-555-0621 if you’re interested

  1. Anderson”



_ The adorable fucker. _

Kurt’s phone is out of his pocket before he can think it through too much.

Before Rachel can put a damper on his excitement.

“ _ Hello _ ?”

Kurt does not recognize Blaine’s voice--and what’s more he can see him still signing books.

The Blond man, on the other hand …

“H-hi,” Kurt says, finding a little nook in the building to be protected from the wind and the crowd, “Mr. Anderson wrote his phone number in his dedicace.”

“ _ Of course he did _ ,” the man says, and he doesn’t seem angry or anything. “ _ I didn’t eavesdrop on you, but you two were adorable _ .”

“Oh?”

“ _ I shouldn’t tell you this, since I don’t know who you are--no offence, dude… _ ”

“None taken.”

This is the most surrealist moment in Kurt’s life, and he did perform in a copy of Gaga’s armadillo shoes.

“ _... but he has a reservation at One If By Land tonight _ .”

Kurt nearly strangles himself with his own spit.

“ _ And I wouldn’t necessarily mind skipping on that _ .”

“O-oh?”

“ _ Come on, dude, are you in, or are you out? _ ”

Kurt looks back through the window, at Blaine smiling and making small talk with his readers, all old-fashion charm and tweed, and he makes his decision.

“All in.”


End file.
